


Feliciano's Under-The-Table Service

by emoryinaboat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Choking, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Lovino doesn't know, M/M, Taking Pictures During Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Under The Table Blowjobs, degrading, everyone knows but they don't acknowledge it out loud, feli's kinda a slut, idk dub-con if you really squint, ongoing, rarepairs, really dialing up the kinky shit in my first story aint I, yes I take requests for pairings and situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoryinaboat/pseuds/emoryinaboat
Summary: Feliciano is bored one meeting and finds a very unconventional way of entertainment, which escalates into very interesting relationships with his fellow countries.
Relationships: America/Canada/North Italy, England/North Italy (Hetalia), France/North Italy (Hetalia), France/North Italy/Prussia/Spain, Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), North Italy/Prussia (Hetalia), North Italy/Russia (Hetalia), North Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried guys, this has been in the works for forever and now that I have arguably too much time on my hands, here's this abomination. This all started with a conversation with a friend that started with "Blushy virgin Feli and slut Lovi? Good, but old. Blushy virgin Lovi and slut Feli? Fresh, new, give it to me." and so I did. And now this exists, yay. 
> 
> Warning I guess? Russia x Italy, under the table bjs

Feliciano was bored. Mind numbingly bored. Granted, he was always bored during meetings, but this time was different. This time he was bored and horny. Extremely horny. Normally he wouldn't be this hung up on it, but for whatever reason today was the day that his mind was forcing sex to the front of his head. He wasn't exactly opposed to sleeping with other countries but it had been a good while. However, seduction wasn’t exactly his forte, and even if it was, this needed settling now. So what to do? Well, it was the middle of a meeting so that immediately showed to be a problem. Then there was the option of actually getting his point across without the likely dismissal or concern. He let out a small huff and leant on his chair as he weighed his options. A quick glance around showed that the others were just as bored with Ludwig’s droning as he was. He could either wait another two hours or so until the meeting was over and try to find a solution then, or... An idea popped into his brain like a little lightbulb, one that sent warm arousal down his spine. 

He dragged his eyes around the table with growing desire, weighing his options. Arthur would probably scream so that was a no, Francis was completely out of the question, Lovino would probably kill him if he tried Antonio, maybe…

He bit his lips as his pants tightened even more. Definitely. 

His pen slipped out of his fingers onto the floor, noisily clacking to the floor. A few eyes flickered his way, so he smiled brightly before ducking under the table and beginning his little quest. Trying to navigate through the jungle of legs proved to be a bit of a challenge, especially when every shift of the leg or scrape of a chair made his heart speed up. The possibilities were endless. If anyone decided to look under the table, he’d definitely be seen. Aside from that, he’s taking a pretty big risk as it is. This did nothing to null his arousal, however and he continued, looking for the tell-tale scarf that marked his target. 

When he was finally kneeling directly in front of Ivan, he hesitated. Contrary to popular belief, Feliciano wasn’t stupid. He knew that if Ivan wasn’t 100% sold on this, then he was a goner. Rushing into it would be a terrible idea (something told him that this a terrible idea in general), so he opted for tapping on Ivan’s thigh. He visibly tensed at this, and Feliciano bit his lip with a wide grin. However, Ivan didn’t seem to be mad, just extremely confused. And he didn’t move to stop him when he lightly dragging his hands up Ivan’s thighs towards the prize that seemed stirred up already. And he definitely didn’t stop him when Feliciano pressed his mouth against Ivan’s crotch, planting sloppy kisses there before beginning to undo the fly. Ivan’s breath hitched above him, and his hand gripped the chair as Feliciano continued undoing his pants and pulling his cock out. Feliciano inhaled deeply, burning with desire.

Dio, he’s huge...

It didn’t deter him though, it was too late to bail out now, and he gave a few experimental pumps and watched in growing excitement as it continued to grow in his hand. Ivan’s fingers threaded through his hair, very nearly brushing over the curl, causing a hot shiver to wrack his body which had him biting his lip to quell a high whine, so he decided to get started. He leant forward a bit and gave a long lick up the side. He heard Ivan sigh above him, so he took that as a good sign to continue. He took the head into his mouth, lightly sucking and he lapped up the salty precum that dripped into his mouth. He took him deeper and he was suddenly very aware of just how big Ivan was. No way was he going to be able to take him whole. He was barely halfway down on the thick shaft before he had to stop for a moment to stave off any audible gags that would give him away. He could feel his throat spasming and Ivan’s finger brushed his curl, making him lean forward into the touch and take him a little deeper. Then his hand went around to the back of his head and lightly gripped his hair, so he decided to get to work.

He set to pumping whatever he couldn’t reach with his hand while he lapped at the hot dick in his mouth, bobbing his head with Ivan guiding him through the motions and trying his hardest not to be heard. He took note of what amount of pressure made it twitch in his throat and how a certain swipe of the tongue like so would send a stream of hot precum into his waiting mouth. He stifled a moan as Ivan pushed on the back of his head, his cock going deeper in his throat now and bringing tears to his eyes. Not that he minded, god no. In fact he couldn’t remember the last time he’s been so hard. He was grateful for the sudden shouting match that erupted above him because it gave him the opportunity to pull his own cock out to stroke himself. He moaned softly around Ivan, the muffled sound quiet but still audible. Feliciano thanked god that no one had sat next to Russia (come on, who would be dumb enough? Then again, he was currently on his knees and sucking his dick…) or else he’d definitely be caught.

He was close now, they both were. Every time Feliciano went down on Ivan, he twitched and throbbed against his throat. The feeling was driving him mad with lust as he bobbed his head with renewed vigor, wanting to taste the older man’s cum. He rubbed his tongue anywhere he could find as he sucked him down into his throat over and over and over and…

Suddenly his head was forced forward, flat against Ivan’s pelvis as Feliciano felt hot cum shoot down his throat. Ivan moaned above him but disguised it as a violent cough. The taste and feeling pushed him over the edge, his eyes fluttered closed again as his hips stuttered and he came into his hand. He came back to reality after a few minutes, removing the now soft dick from his mouth before tucking it away and re-doing Ivan’s pants. He sat there panting for the longest time, looking around; no one seemed to have noticed. He let out a quiet breath of relief. 

This was definitely happening again, but they needed a code, some sort of signal. He thought for a while before tapping Ivan’s thigh three times and crawling back to his seat, hoping he’d get the message. 

The second he was back up in his chair, he made eye contact with Ivan. The lustful something of a smirk sent shivers down his spine. Feliciano made a show of biting his pen, before turning his attention to Arthur’s presentation and commending himself on a very good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter 2 because I've actually written relatively well into this already.

It was about a month later, at the next meeting, when it happened. 

Ivan tapped his pen on the table, 3 times in rapid succession. The sound nearly made Feliciano jump and when he and Ivan made heated eye contact, Feliciano practically melted because he had been thinking about this all month, god I need it. 

Then Ivan raised his hand and excused himself to the bathroom. Feliciano tried to look as terrified as he normally would when Ivan passed his chair, but just being close to the man was sending his imagination running wild. So they’re going all the way this time? Not that he particularly minded, but it was no secret Ivan wasn’t one to hold back during sex, and it would be a problem if he couldn’t walk back to the meeting room. 

He waited a few minutes after Ivan left, which gave him good time to cool down a potentially embarrassing erection, before also raising his hand. Ludwig trailed off and shot him an irritated glare.   
“Ja, Italy? What is it this time?”  
“Ve, sorry Germany but I have to go to the bathroom!”

He sighed before nodding. “Yes, go. Hurry back and maybe tell Russia to hurry up while you’re at it.” Feliciano cringed, along with about eight other people at the mention of ordering Ivan about but after a whine of (entirely fake) protest, he hurried out of the room.

He practically ran down the halls, making his way to the furthest bathroom, which is likely where Ivan was waiting. As predicted, the moment he opened the door, he was pulled by the wrists and cold lips were pressed against his. He moaned and kissed back with equal passion. 

The kiss was downright filthy, more tongue and spit than anything, but it made his whole body heat up, especially when Ivan’s hands trailed down to grope his ass. Hard. He whimpered and clutched Ivan’s shoulders. As suddenly as it had started, it was over, leaving Feliciano gasping for breath and his head spinning. Ivan stared down at him.

“What was that stunt last month? I wouldn’t have expected it from you.” Feliciano supposed he was right, if there was anything that people were to assume Feliciano Vargas WASN’T about, it would probably be under the table blow jobs during a meeting and bathroom hook-ups. Nevertheless, he moved his hand down to grope Ivan’s half-hard cock through his slacks. He got an attractive moan for that.

“I was bored and horny. Now come on, Germany said to hurry up.” 

Ivan was suddenly whisking his away into one the last stall and slamming him against the tiled wall. Cold lips and tongue found his neck, the feeling shocking against his heated skin and he gasped. His hands went up to grip snowy locks before he was roughly whirled around to face the tiles and his hands were pinned next to his head. 

“Keep them there.” 

Feliciano gulped. The command made his knees weak with lust and he nodded, biting his lip to stifle a groan. Ivan seemed satisfied. 

“Like you said, we don’t have much time, so we should get straight to it, da?” And he ground his erection into Feliciano’s ass, making him whine and push back. His pants were pulled down to his knees as Ivan kicked his ankles apart, spreading his legs wider and putting on an embarrassing display. Despite everything else about this situation, Feliciano blushed. 

He heard Ivan spit into his hands and it suddenly dawned upon Feliciano that he was going to have to take Ivan dry. Perhaps he should have thought this out a little more. Ivan seemed to sense his growing anxiety and chuckled.

“You wanted this didn’t you? That’s why you sucked me off last meeting.” Feliciano pressed his face against the cool tile, his breath completely knocked out of him as Ivan shoved two fingers into him at once. He let out a choked noise that broke off into a loud groan. It definitely hurt, but there was a dull ache to it that made his mind foggy. Ivan pressed his chest down to be flat against his back and traced his tongue around the shell of his ear before biting down. “I wonder what the rest of the world would think if they found out Italy was such a slut.” 

Filthy. Embarrassing. Completely disgraceful. And of course, so painfully arousing that Feliciano almost felt his knees give out beneath him. Another finger was added and were spread apart, stretching him as far as he could go. Another loud moan left him. 

“Do you always moan this loud? We’re in a bathroom, you know. Someone could walk in.” Feliciano bit his lip to suppress a succession of little moans and gasped as Ivan dealt a rough jab to his prostate. Precum dripped down his cock.

Suddenly the fingers were gone, ripped out so fast he felt his head spin. Then, Ivan’s cock was pressing against his entrance and a cold terror-excitement gripped him.   
Then Ivan was pushing into him and Feliciano nearly screamed. Inch after burning inch slowly entered him, stretching him to his absolute limit and reaching new depths. A quick snap of Ivan’s hips and the last few inches were suddenly rammed into him. Feliciano was pushed forward with the force of it and this time he did scream, or at least he thought he did, though no sound came out. It stung and burned and he felt his stomach lurch dangerously, but his mind was so foggy with arousal that it turned the pain into amazing pleasure.

Ivan’s fingers locked onto his hips with bruising force as he slowly pulled out, his insides clenching stubbornly in protest of this, letting Feliciano feel how empty and desperate he was before quickly thrusting forward again. Feliciano let out a long moan fit for a porno as his hands scrambled for purchase. 

Ivan was drilling into him at a wild pace and Feliciano was on cloud nine. The head of Ivan’s cock rubbed along his prostate with every deep thrust, making Feliciano’s knees tremble. He bit his lip until it nearly bled to stop himself from screaming out his pleasure. He could already feel the heat pooling in his abdomen, but he staved it off. To hell with the meeting, Feliciano wanted Ivan to keep fucking him for hours, he wanted to feel the tight heat coiling in his pelvis, he wanted to be pumped full of Ivan’s cum. 

Then a finger, twirling his curl around it and tugging. Feliciano let out a wet gasp and a choked sob as he thrusted his hips forward, now meeting Ivan’s mindless rutting with the same energy. The combined sensations were too much and if it weren’t for Ivan’s arm which had curled around his stomach, he would have collapsed. Ivan’s head pressed into the crook of his neck, his hot breath damp against his neck, and he bit into the flesh of his shoulder. 

Feliciano’s eyes snapped open (when had they closed?) and he let out a long, high pitched whine as he came hotly against the wall, every inch of him trembling with the intensity. White spots erupted in his vision and he suddenly feared he’d pass out. Ivan grunted at the sudden tightness around him. One, two, three hard thrusts and Feliciano felt Ivan’s cum filling him up, stretching him even further and warming him from the inside out. The feeling kept up his high and made him feel like the world had melted away.

They stood there panting for a while before Ivan pulled out slowly, drawing a stuttering gasp from Feliciano as he felt every inch move out of him and a hot trail of cum drip down his thighs. He pressed his fingers to his hole and his eyes widened at how stretched he was.   
“Dio mio..” 

He gulped as he turned around and saw the hungry look Ivan was giving him.  
To hell with the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I told myself "Listen Emory, you're gonna actually stick to an upload schedule this time, come on man you can't just go randomly". Unfortunately for me, I have been getting encouragement of people being excited for new chapters and I have successfully been peer-pressured. Also I'm working on a new one-shot separate from this story because I don't want this to be the thing I am remembered for. Any who, enjoy!
> 
> Warning: BTTxItaly, photographing, Antonio kinda just inviting himself in and making himself at home I guess-

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” 

Feliciano jumped and whirled around, wincing as his legs and back flared in protest. He had just left the meeting room, the day after his long night with Ivan and of course he was still sore. It was honestly a miracle that he was even walking after numerous rounds. And now Francis was leaning against the wall a few paces back with a coy smirk on his face, and Feliciano knew what this was about. 

“Notice what?” A useless attempt at saving his reputation.

Francis chuckled. “You’re still a terrible liar, Italy. Did you think you can suck someone off under the table and I wouldn’t notice? And then you skip out on yesterday’s meeting? You aren’t even trying at this point.” Francis had now gotten closer, about a foot away from him. 

It was true, he hadn’t exactly thought about how it would seem to onlookers. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about-” 

Suddenly, he was pressed against Francis’ chest and a hand was squeezing his ass. He gasped at the pain that shot up his spine and let out a groan. He heard Francis laugh from above him. 

“I rest my case. Though I am a bit surprised that you went for Russia, of all countries.” The hand remained, now sliding his hand down the back of his pants. He moaned, not even trying to fight against his arousal. His hands gripped Francis’ shirt as a hand snaked around his waist. 

“Oi! France, you better not be doing what I think you’re doing!” Arthur’s voice suddenly sliced through the heated atmosphere and the sound of footsteps came towards them. 

“Come to my room in half an hour.” 

Then Francis’ hands were gone, torn away from him and he nearly whined. He rushed away from the fight that had now broke out between the two and was glad when the elevator up to his floor was empty, so he had time to cool down and catch his breath. 

Once he got back to his room, he also had time to sort out his thoughts. Was he really going to Francis’ room? Was he trustworthy? What if he told Ludwig? Hell, what if he told Lovino? Feliciano shuddered at the thought of how Lovino would react if he heard about what he’d been doing with Russia, what he was about to be doing with France. It worried him to think about, so he focused on what would be happening in, he checked the alarm clock, 18 minutes. 

Was he really going to? He thought back to the things Ivan had called him and realised with a bit of disbelief that he was right. He had sucked him off under the table during a meeting, he had skipped out on a meeting to have sex all day, and he was about to do the same with France. What did he expect for his reputation?

Then he thought back to how thrilling it felt under the table, the shameful arousal at the degrading way he was spoken to, how he didn’t even put up a fight to Francis’ hands in the middle of the hallway. He would have been prepared to take him right there if Arthur hadn’t shown up. It was then he realised with equal shock that he didn’t care if this was what his reputation turned into. If they were willing to fuck him like this, he couldn’t be happier. He took one last anticipating breath before rushing out of his room, barely containing the excitement coursing through him. 

His hands were trembling by the time he was knocking on Francis’ door. He was let in with a flirty smile and the view of a shirtless Francis, and if he wasn’t already sold on where the night was heading then he was now. 

It was then when he noticed Gilbert on the other bed.

He was gaping a bit at the very obvious excited state Feliciano was in, a dark pink blush standing out against his pale skin. “Wait, hold on. You weren’t kidding? You’re actually doing this?”

“Ehm, of course Gilbert. I said I was expecting his company, didn’t I?” A hand brushed lightly along his waistline, making him squirm. 

“But… He isn’t drugged or anything right?” Feliciano’s eyes trailed down to Gilbert’s crotch and noted with a little glee that yes, the Prussian was half hard. Oh Dio, is he going to-

“Would you like to join us, ami? I’m sure Feli wouldn’t mind, right amour?” The words were spoken right next to Feliciano’s ear, and they seemed to go right into one and out the other because all he could think of was how good it would be for him to have both, all to himself, now…

“Please…” It came out as a breathless sigh, petering into a whine as Francis licked a burning trail up his neck and continued around the shell of his ear. His hand trailed down his back and made his spine tingle as his hand came to rest just above his tailbone. 

“I think he’s very willing. Join us.” It wasn’t really a request, and Feliciano doubted Gilbert would have refused anyway, because he gave a hasty nod. 

“Go on then, amour. Go take care of him.” A bite to his neck this time, one that light a fire right in the pit of his stomach. He walked forwards with surprising confidence and pushed a flustered Gilbert onto the bed, lips meeting with loud groans. It was hard and filthy, tongues dancing and teeth clashing. It was more saliva than anything, but it was insanely arousing and it left Feliciano breathless afterwards. His hand trailed down to unbutton Gilbert’s slacks as he slid down the length of his body. He heard a wet gasp from above him when he stroked Gilbert through his pants, and that made him all the more excited. He fumbled with Gilbert’s underwear. 

Gilbert was hot and hard in his hands and the more he pumped him the bigger he got. Nowhere near as long as Ivan’s, but definitely pushed it in thickness. Feliciano inhaled the heady smell before taking the head into his mouth and sucking. A hand pressed down on the back of his head and he welcomed his cock into his throat. He decided that he really would never tire of the feeling of sucking someone off. 

Hands tugged his pants and underwear down to his mid thighs behind him, but Gilbert’s hand kept him in his pace of bobbing his head and stopped him from looking over his shoulder. He vaguely registered the pop of a cap snapping open and then lubed fingers rubbed against his entrance. He nearly gagged as they pressed inside. It felt completely different than the rough, rushed way Ivan had prepared him. This was gentle, almost exploratory, pressing against his walls until-

A filthy moan sounded around Gilbert’s dick as his prostate was pressed, and the man above him moaned with the sensation. 

“Mein Gott, he’s good. I didn’t think he’d be this good.” Gilbert’s voice cracked above him, and Feliciano already felt close from the intense arousal the praise gave him, coupled with the anticipation of being filled from both ends. He sucked noisily, whining around the cock in his mouth, hoping to get his message across. And it got across just fine, as seconds later, the fingers were removed, and Francis was pressing inside. 

Oh, oh it was so good. Feliciano couldn’t even think straight, and he had to pull off Gilbert to scream his approval. Francis leaned down to be flat against his back as he pushed in slowly. Feliciano felt every inch steadily slide into him, spreading him open and filling him up nicely. He was panting when Francis’ hips were flush against his ass. Gilbert coaxed him with a few impatient tugs at his hair to keep sucking him as Gilbert shifted to be up on his knees. The new position allowed him to fuck Feliciano’s mouth as the Italian moaned and whined around his dick. Gilbert was now gripping the hair on top of his head tightly and was using it as leverage to pull him into his thrusts. Feliciano’s throat was filled with every thrust and every rough push forward sent him rutting back against Francis as he continued to fuck him. It was perfect and he was already holding off his orgasm. French and German blurred together with the pants and groans above him as he could only focus on the dicks using him like a whore.

Then the door creaked open. 

A startled shout and the sound of the door slamming shut made him snap his eyes open, but Francis didn’t stop fucking him, so they eventually slipped half closed again. Antonio was standing in the entrance, a look of complete shock on his face as he took in the scene before him. Feliciano thought about how he must look at the moment; spread wide for two men to freely use, moaning around the dick in his mouth and thrusting back onto the one in his ass. The thought made him impossibly hotter and Francis groaned behind him at the sudden tightness. 

Then Gilbert’s grip on his hair tightened and his hips stuttered. Suddenly he was coming with a groan in hot spurts down his throat and Feliciano gagged trying to swallow it. When he pulled out of his mouth, there was no longer anything to muffle the embarrassing sounds he was making. He was still vaguely aware of the new presence in the room, but he didn’t pay Antonio any mind. All his thoughts were currently occupied with the burning pleasure slowly building inside him. That was until Gilbert gasped and nearly fell out of bed and Francis stopped moving, causing Feliciano to give a high whine of protest and move his hips backwards. 

“A-Antonio, what-?” Gilbert was bright red, and Feliciano probably would have found it amusing if he weren’t so hellbent on getting Francis to move. 

“You invited me over tonight and the door was unlocked.” He heard Francis curse above him, although whether this was due to realising his error or because Feliciano had suddenly tightened up hard around him to tempt him into moving again, Feliciano didn’t know. 

Feliciano looked up and made heated eye contact with Antonio. Something flashed behind those olive eyes, something he hadn’t seen in a long while. It caused a new thrill throughout his body and Francis had to buck his hips a few times as Feliciano pulsed around him. Then Antonio was walking over and Francis’ slight chuckle from above him barely registered in his mind because at that moment Francis began fucking him again and all Feliciano could do was clutch the blankets and scream his pleasure into the sheets. His eyes were squeezed closed with the overwhelming pleasure. They really don’t call him the country of love for nothing…

Then Feliciano heard a very distinctive click and his head snapped up. Antonio was smiling down at him, a slight smirk on his lips and a lustful mischievousness in his eyes, and he had his phone out. It suddenly dawned on him with a clarity that made his stomach sink. 

Dios mio, he took a photo…

“Don’t look so scared, Feli! It’s not like I’m gonna show anyone,” Antonio said cheerfully. Then he came closer and sat down on the bed in front of his face and Feliciano tried not to whimper and pant so much as Francis fucked him through his mortification. “Unless you don’t do well, then I might.”

“Do, ooh sí- Do what well?” His eyes refused to open more than halfway, and Antonio snapped another picture. Feliciano then thought about how completely fucked out he must look. He could feel drool coming down his chin, tears were prickling his eyes because of the overwhelming arousal and embarrassment and his face felt as though it was on fire. 

But Antonio just smiled and undid the button on his pants. Feliciano felt as though he would burn up. Of course, this made sense, of course Antonio would want in-

Feliciano moaned, long and wanton, and leaned forward to finish up Antonio’s job on his pants. He fought down a gleeful smile at the thought of taking another dick in his mouth and he immediately went down, trying not to gag because it felt so good. He heard a groan of approval from above him. Another click, another picture taken, and Feliciano didn’t care. If anything, the initial shock and horror had melted away and he relished in the possibility of this being leaked. The thought of everyone’s reactions; shock, disbelief, arousal…

“Come on Feli, do you want me to send these around?” 

God yes, but he tried even harder anyway. Francis’ thrusts were becoming erratic, Antonio had taken to thrusting gently into his mouth and he could feel Gilbert watching. A small beep, and Feliciano looked up. Antonio was pointing his phone at him and watching the screen carefully. 

Oh. A video. Well that was unexpected and arousing. He decided to put on a show for the camera. If Antonio was going to show anyone, he may as well make it so they’d never forget it. Although, he mused, he doubted they’d forget something so flooring at all. He looked over at Gilbert, who was sitting a meter or so away and yes, he was touching himself to the view, yes. He shot him a look that begged for him to come closer. He seemed to get the message because he swallowed thickly and shuffled in closer.

Putting all his weight on one arm, he reached out and took up stroking Gilbert in time with the thrusts wracking his body. Gilbert let out a heated string of German and Antonio whispered words of praise above him and surely, this must be what heaven felt like. Then he was being pulled back by his hair and the phone was trained directly at his face.

“How’s this, Feliciano? You like this?”

Antonio’s voice cut through his thoughts. Did he like this? That should be obvious…

“Sí, sí, mmm I love it!”

“You like Francis fucking you?”

“Oh yes, aah harder! Toni, let me suck you please-”

His sentence was cut off as he got his wish in the form of Antonio fucking his mouth roughly. He couldn’t breathe but that was alright, as he let his eyes slip closed and took the rough treatment happily.

Francis was slamming him hard in rapid movements that left Feliciano lightheaded. Then he felt his dick throb inside him and he was being warmed from the inside out. The excitement the feeling brought him pushed him over the edge and he groaned loudly around Antonio as he came hard on the sheets. Antonio roughly pulled him off by the hair and he vaguely registered warm come coat his cheeks and forehead through the afterglow. 

Their pants were the only noise in the room until Francis pulled out with a slight squelching noise that left Feliciano a little embarrassed. He felt come drip down onto his lips and he let out a small laugh as he licked it off. Antonio put his phone on the table and tilted his head up by a finger under his chin. Feliciano stared blearily up at him. 

“Do you want me to delete the pictures?”

Feliciano almost smiled. Of course, Antonio was too kind to him to actually do that against his will. But now he had to think. He bit his lip and looked down. Did he want this to really get out? What would become of him if other countries knew? Well, four know already, maybe even more if Francis picked up on it, he supposed a few more wouldn’t hurt. It might even be… fun? 

He shook his head no.

“Do you want me to share these?”

He bit his lip and looked up at Antonio again. “Just don’t tell Lovino.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh yes it's here. I just really like writing a dominant Arthur y'all, you can tell who I simp for the most (I'm just kidding, it's actually Germany). If you have any requests please tell me, I'd love to hear any of your suggestions for ships or scenarios (kinks, speech, setting, what have you, I wanna hear 'em!)
> 
> Warning: Under the table bjs, turned into a public show, rough Arthur being hot, slutty Feli back at it again, choking.

He was very aware of how everyone’s eyes were practically glued to him the next meeting. Francis and Antonio kept shooting him bedroom eyes, which he both loved and hated as he felt a pang of arousal every time he made eye contact, Ivan kept staring at him as though he could see through his clothes, and Ludwig looked as though he would run out of the room when he entered. Everyone else seemed to be in varying states of disbelief and confusion. Sometimes someone would come up to him, probably about to ask many different questions, but the moment they made eye contact the knowledge that they knew what had happened in Francis’ room overtook Feliciano’s thoughts and maybe it showed on his face, because they would always turn red and start talking about any random nonsense. Feliciano had to keep down a giggle the whole time they were waiting for the meeting to start. 

It was so much fun.

It was about 5 minutes into Germany’s presentation when he heard it again. Three knocks on the desk, one right after the other. The whole room seemed to stutter a bit as Feliciano’s head whipped around. Who had used it? Oh god, they knew about that? He looked to Ivan, who was simply looking on in amusement and seemed to be holding in his excitement. Then to Francis, who had a certain look in his eyes like he was about to watch something incredible. Then Antonio, who was smirking at him, eyes flickering between him and…

Arthur caught his eye and rapped his knuckle against the table again, and Feliciano almost laughed. Arthur was the last person he would have expected, especially so soon. Not that he was complaining, if anything Arthur being so forward was promising. He spared a quick glance, noting that yes, everyone’s eyes were trained on him except Lovino, who was asleep. Feliciano giggled quietly. God, this couldn’t be more perfect. He slid under the table and the meeting resumed, though it was painfully obvious no one was paying attention.

He wasn’t as careful this time. He made sure to brush against a select few people’s shins, loving the sharp inhale he received for it. When he got to Arthur, he noticed his fingers drumming against his thigh. He barely pondered the idea before he gently took Arthur’s hand by the wrist and guided it up to his face. He pressed a chaste kiss to the palm before taking his thumb into his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue around it and moaning. He didn’t care if he was heard now, Lovino was at the other end of the table and he did not wake easily. Right now, his focus was on Arthur, who was retracting his thumb and moving his hand around to the back of his head. He suddenly pushed Feliciano so he was flush against his crotch and he heard Arthur emit a slight hiss above him. This only succeeded in further lighting the fire of arousal and he set to work undoing Arthur’s pants. 

Arthur was already half hard by the time Feliciano was taking him into his mouth. He bobbed his head, sucking loudly and already palming his twitching erection. Arthur continued to grow in his mouth until his throat was contently full. He pulled back slightly to tongue at the head and tease the slit, earning a groan from Arthur, clearly muffled somehow. Then a hand was grabbing his hair in a tight hold and pushing him down to the root, then back up, then down again. Arthur set Feliciano’s pace as Feliciano lost himself to the pleasure. God only knew why sucking off other guys turned him on so much, but hell if he wasn’t going to enjoy it to the fullest. He worked Arthur’s dick with his tongue, even as it pounded into his throat. He had long since taken his own cock out and started stroking to the rhythm of his facefucking. He was already close, Arthur was twitching in his throat. He wanted to taste it. 

Then suddenly Arthur wrenched him off by the hair and Feliciano barely muffled a yelp. It hurt but it sent a pleasurable throb through his body. Curious. 

Arthur scooted the chair back a bit and tapped his thighs, beckoning Feliciano closer. As soon as he closed the gap and was about to take Arthur again, he was suddenly pulled up and into the man’s lap, flush against his chest and facing everyone in the meeting room. 

His head was reeling, it took him a while to register the change of scenery but once it did, the mortification of what was happening hit him full on. Suddenly Arthur’s hands were on him, one sliding up, settling around his collarbone, the other sliding his pants down. 

“Arthur, I-”

“Hush. I know you want this, otherwise you wouldn’t have pulled that little stunt with Ivan a while back.” Feliciano gaped, making heated eye contact with the man in question. Ivan just smiled and looked him over hungrily. Oh and if that look didn’t make him melt…

“He didn’t tell me anything. You aren’t exactly the stealthiest nation, we all heard you. I just had the decency not to point it out, but after seeing that video I figured you wouldn’t mind. You don’t, do you?” Hot breath against his neck, voice crackling slightly and his hands were moving. Up, around his neck, the slightest bit of pressure that made his brain fizzle and short circuit. Down, a finger dipping between his legs to prod at his hole. Why was Feliciano even embarrassed, why was he surprised, he knew this would happen, god this is good…

“I… I don’t mind,” his voice was strained slightly under Arthur’s hand and he felt the man twitch where he was pressed against his ass. “More, please…” 

He did admit it was slightly humiliating to beg in front of (literally) the whole world but god, he didn’t care. Arthur was grinding into his back, he could already feel the saliva and precum gathering at the area and he felt everyone’s eyes on him. Glued to his face, just like earlier. They all knew, they’d seen the pictures but now it was right in front of them.

“You want me in you?”  
“God yesss, fuck me Arthur, please.”

He got his wish, Arthur tilting his hips forward slightly so he could line himself up. It stung as he pushed in, and Feliciano sucked in a breath through his teeth at the pain. Arthur reached around and stroked him to distract from it, which had Feliciano keening and pushing back onto him in no time. A sudden strike to his ass made him gasp loudly. “Hop to it then, slut.”

Right when he thought he couldn’t get any hotter, there it was. He gave an experimental roll of the hips and oh, it was good. He found a comfortable pace and committed to it, moaning and gasping every now and then. He wondered briefly if anyone was touching themselves to him, the thought only succeeding in bringing him closer to the edge. He sped up his movements and Arthur dug his nails into his hips. His hand was still there at his throat, and now they were tightening, pushing against his throat just enough to make him lightheaded. He moaned at the sensation. 

Arthur was meeting his thrusts now, letting out grunts of his own. He kissed hotly up Feliciano’s neck before biting down harshly, tearing a long whine out of Feliciano. The hand that wasn’t choking him suddenly came up, finding his curl and tugging. His eyes shot open as the hand around his throat suddenly tightened, restricting his breathing much more than before. That pushed him over the edge, as he shot onto the table for everyone to see, his scream broken by the hand around his throat. Black spots were appearing at the corners of his eyes but it was so good, so good, so fucking good-

Arthur’s hips stuttered and then he was shooting his seed, filling him up and spreading him more as Arthur gasped wetly against his shoulder. He released his hold on Feliciano’s neck and Feliciano slumped against him, gasping slightly. Feliciano was barely coherent when Arthur wiped his cum from the table and pressed his fingers against his lips. Feliciano opened with no resistance, cleaning off Arthur’s fingers, tasting himself. He was almost sad when Arthur pulled them away. 

“Off you go, back to your seat. We’re in the middle of a meeting.” Feliciano didn’t even bother doing his pants back up as he disappeared under the table and crawled back to his seat. As he surfaced, he saw how everyone was staring at him, shock, arousal, completely blank stares. He smiled slightly and looked to Lovino. Still asleep, as expected. He nodded in Lovino’s direction and looked around, raising a finger to his lips. Keep it a secret, the gesture read, keep it secret and I’m all yours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am s o sorry, holy shit time flies by when you're stuck at home with writers block, dunnit? Anywho, I'm back now and school's starting next week, thus meaning Emory being bored in class and writing porn in front of his classmates! I'm also working on a oneshot separate to this work. Keep your eyes peeled if Canada x Prussia x Ukraine is something you'd be into (*coughGilbertbeinganultimatebottomcough*)

“Well that sure was something!” 

Feliciano jumped and yelped. He looked up from his previous position of washing his face and stared back in the mirror to look at the two nations behind him. Alfred, grinning wide and bright, and Matthew, standing a bit behind him. Both were standing casually, but Feliciano had grown somewhat used to the stares he was receiving the past few weeks and knew what they meant. He felt hot just thinking about it. 

It had only been about an hour since his mildly humiliating show, all the while he was forced to sit in a state of constant arousal as he felt Arthur’s cum inside him. And now he was in the bathroom, just having finished emptying himself out. It was embarrassing to do that in the bathroom with other people occasionally coming and going, but he supposed today was just full of that. 

“Well, what do you want?” He heard himself say it, his tone laced with lust as he leant back on the bathroom counter. He watched the twins’ reactions carefully, varying degrees of shock and glee. He barely fought down a smirk. 

“Hang on,” and Alfred walked over to one of the stalls. Three knocks on the wood, in rapid succession, and Feliciano was instantly turned on. “Better do it properly, right? Arthur beat us to it, it’s only fair if we get a turn as well.”

We? 

Hands trailed down his front, stopping around his hipbone and making him moan, soft and low in his throat. Oh yes, how could he have forgotten. Matthew was now nosing at his neck, using his free hand to pull his collar down and Feliciano tilted his head to give him more access. 

“You can take both of us, can’t you? You can sure take three no problem, eh?” Feliciano whined at Matthew’s tone, a way he hadn’t heard the Canadian speak before. He liked it. 

He shrugged off his blazer with Matthew’s help and unbuttoned his shirt, Alfred staring at him all the while, wide grin on his face. 

“C’mere, baby,” was all that needed to be said for Feliciano to melt, striding over on quivering legs and falling into Alfred’s arms. The kiss was messy and rushed but he was used to it. It deepened his desperation and made him want to submit even more. He heard Alfred grunt when he captured his tongue between his lips and sucked on it eagerly. They pulled back, both panting hard. Then Alfred chuckled and looked to Matthew. 

“Wanna see if his mouth is as good as Antonio says?” 

Hands wrapped around his front as he felt Matthew push up against his back, his erection pushing hard and hot into his ass. It felt good, everything was hot, and he was already sweating. His pants were tugged down around his knees. 

“Bend over and spread ‘em. Show Mattie what that mouth can do.” He could hear the smirk in his voice, and he followed the order with a quiet whine. 

He found Matthew’s pants were already undone, and he tugged down the man’s boxers. He gaped slightly at the size, staring up at Matthew. He only smiled heatedly down at him and ran a hand through his hair encouragingly. He swallowed thickly and ran his tongue up the length. The sigh he got in return spurred him on. 

Meanwhile, he felt hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks. He gasped slightly, wanting to look over his shoulder but Matthew’s hand tightening in his hair kept him working. Alfred snickered behind him. 

“He’s still stretched. Good thing too, he’ll probably need it.” He heard a cap popping, and he was a little surprised Alfred had brought lube with him. Matthew seemed the same.

“You seriously brought that?” 

“Hey, don’t judge. You knew this was the plan, don’t be an ass just because I planned ahead.” 

Feliciano felt this strange feeling grip him. He wasn’t impressed that the twins weren’t paying attention to him. He needed the attention, the praise, the insults, pain, pleasure, anything. He realised what it was. Vanity, jealousy, the need to prove himself. It drove him down hard on Matthew’s cock, pushing back against Alfred’s hand, earning him appreciative groans from both of them. He pulled off, pumping Matthew to make up for his mouth leaving, and smirked over his shoulder at Alfred. He relished in the stretch his legs and waist felt. 

“Hurry up, will you? I don’t like to wait.” 

Alfred mirrored his expression and his hand came down hard across his ass. Feliciano gasped as his back bowed into the touch. 

“Heh, of course you don’t, whore. Don’t worry babe, you’ll get it.” And he did, Alfred lining his slicked cock up and pushing inside. 

Feliciano let out a loud groan, a tug at his hair reminding him to get back to work. He went down quick and hard, willing his throat to relax as he tried to take it all without choking. Matthew was thick and heavy in his mouth, Alfred was hot and hard inside him, and he felt so contently full. Then Alfred was pulling out slowly, letting Feliciano feel his muscles clamp down, feel how empty he was, before slamming back inside. It pushed Feliciano forward and he staved off a gag, tears gathering in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. It didn’t earn him mercy, as both twins began a steady pace, thrusting into him hard from both ends. 

Feliciano felt like he was losing his mind. His nails dug into Matthew’s hips as he was brutally pounded. His legs shook and burned from being in this position for so long, standing on a 90-degree angle with Alfred’s steel-grip on his hips and Matthew’s hands keeping his head in place. He felt like his legs would give out, but Alfred didn’t give him time to voice his complaints. 

He was quickly picked up, squeaking in surprise, Alfred’s arms under his knees and legs spread to their widest. He held onto Matthew’s shoulders for balance and felt the Canadian’s fingers join Alfred’s cock inside him. His head felt like it was melting, he was dizzy and feverish, and he didn’t want it to stop. He knew what was coming, he’d never done this before, he wants it, he wants it bad.

And then Matthew’s cock slid into him alongside Alfred, and Feliciano screamed. But not in pain, it felt so good he felt tears prick his eyes again. White spots were erupting in the corners of his vision, threatening his consciousness, but he willed it away. He wanted this. When they began thrusting, he was on cloud nine. One would push in as the other pulled out, stirring him up and keeping him full. Any pain he probably should be feeling was completely void to the overwhelming pleasure. 

He relaxed in Alfred’s arms, allowing himself to be used as the twins saw fit and trusting himself to Alfred’s strength to keep him up. His throat was raw from the stream of moans from his mouth and he desperately wanted to beg for more, deeper, harder, yes, but his head felt fuzzy and far away. Any attempt to talk came out as a distorted moan. 

Feliciano came first, untouched, hot and slick between his and Matthew’s stomachs. He writhed in Alfred’s arms but he continued to take his harsh pounding. Tears were freely falling now, he was sure he was drooling and his moans had escalated to screams by now, but neither of the brother’s stopped. 

It carried on for a few more minutes that felt like an eternity. Alfred grunted, muffled by Feliciano’s neck, and came deep inside. It warmed him and further slicked Matthew’s movements. Then Matthew’s hips stuttered as he erupted inside him as well, adding to the mess. A few more burning streams of cum dripped down his cock and he groaned. The three of them fell to the floor, Feliciano spread out between them, head against Alfred’s chest and legs over Matthew’s thighs. He felt how stretched he was and sighed at the feeling of cum leaking from his abused hole. 

He leaned up to Alfred, pressing a kiss to his jaw before grinning, his vision swimming and darkening. 

“That was amazing, grazie. My room number is 254…” And he submitted to the warm darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your hats folks.

Feliciano was barely awake when he heard a knock at the door. More like pounding, full fist against the wood. He was so surprised he nearly fell out of bed. 

Alfred and Matthew had dropped him off at his room hours earlier and he still didn’t feel like fully waking up. Either way, he stood up, wincing at the pain that shot up his spine, and moved to open the door.

Ludwig was staring down at him, drawn to his full height and his face stern. He gulped. Ludwig only made this face when he was mad at him…

“Feliciano, we need to talk.” And he gently pushed past and sat down at the edge of Feliciano’s bed. They were both still for a long while before Ludwig cleared his throat. “You can sit down, Feliciano.” 

He hurried to sit down on the bed next to him. Ludwig meant business. And he had a feeling he knew what this was about.

“Feliciano, I…” He scrunched up his face, probably trying to find the right words, before finally continuing, “You can’t keep doing this.”

Feliciano was slightly shocked. He had expected Ludwig to yell at him, get angry or something. Instead he was sitting next to him, wringing his hands and staring intently at the ground. He looked uncomfortable and awkward. 

“Why?” Feliciano asked, a little confused. It wasn’t like he was hurting anyone…

“Why? Feliciano, it’s humiliating! What England did to you yesterday… it wasn’t right. Feliciano, if someone’s blackmailing you into doing this, France or Spain or even my brother, you know I would help you- “

Feliciano couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. A light snicker that had Ludwig faltering. 

“Ludwig, thank you for being worried about me but there’s really no need! I like this, it’s fun!” He smiled big and Ludwig’s expression broke, for the briefest of moments. 

“Feliciano, do you know what they say about you? They’re saying you’re a… a slut. Among other things,” he coughed, a blush coming up his neck. 

“Ludwig, I think they’re right.” 

Ludwig’s head snapped up to him, disbelief clear on his face. Feliciano smiled, this new smile that he was getting used to, full of sin and lust. 

“I like this, I really do. I like being used like this. I told Antonio to release the pictures, you know?” The man looked at a loss for words and Feliciano found himself enjoying the control he had in this situation. 

“Feliciano… why?” 

It was all Ludwig said, and Feliciano didn’t really know how to properly respond. So he shrugged. 

“It felt good and I wanted more. If people saw the pictures then they’d want me like that as well.” 

“Feliciano, people want you. You don’t need those pictures for that. You don’t need to bring yourself down to this, what would Lovino think?” 

Feliciano felt a sharp pang of dread. 

“Don’t tell him. You can’t tell him, Ludwig.” 

“I might. This isn’t healthy for you Feliciano- “

“You don’t get to tell me what to do!”

“That’s my job, you go and do something stupid and I come save you. It’s how it’s always been, and it hasn’t changed now.”

“So it’s okay for other nations to do it but when I do it it’s suddenly a crime against you?” 

“You don’t understand…”

“Actually, I think I do,” Feliciano stood and glared down at Ludwig. “I think you’re jealous.” 

Ludwig’s face twisted for a moment, and Feliciano knew he was right. “Jealous?! I am not jealous of you, Feliciano. Trust me- “

“Not of me, Germany. I think you’re jealous of Arthur. And Ivan. And Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, Alfred, Matthew- “

“For God’s sake Italy, stop it. You’re embarrassing yourself- “ 

“You’re jealous that they got me before you did, aren’t you?”

They’d never gotten as far as Feliciano had with others recently. They’d messed around during the wars, but the furthest they went were the occasional handjob. He could tell that Germany wanted him; he wasn’t that stupid. Everyone knew. It was nice, he was happy just knowing that someone wanted him badly. And now that there was competition, Germany couldn’t just wait in his bashfulness for Feliciano to come to him first. But as Feliciano stares Ludwig down, he notices a few things out of place. And oh, that isn’t a slight flush under Germany’s anger, that isn’t the tell-tale flicker of the eyes downward that showed that Ludwig was embarrassed, that is not Ludwig’s hands trembling slightly through their grip on the sheets. 

It hit Feliciano with a sudden clarity. 

“Ludwig, do you… do you love me?”

Ludwig froze. He sputtered a bit before dropping his eyes to the floor. He was tense and a dark red blush had settled across his cheeks. It was somewhat endearing, and somewhat… erotic. 

Ludwig loves him. He doesn’t have to say it, it’s painfully obvious now that the question is lingering in the air, thick and heavy. And Feliciano’s happy. His stomach feels fluttery and he can feel himself smiling. But he wants Ludwig to say it, he needs to know how it feels.

“Ludwig, answer me.”

Ludwig shivered a bit and kept his eyes fixed to the floor.

“Ja… ich liebe...” He stopped short and shook his head, looking up at Feliciano with determination. Adorable... “I love you, Feliciano. For as long as I can remember.” 

Feliciano’s breath stuttered. Age-old memories resurfaced, memories of a better time, but he cast them aside. Because now, Ludwig is sitting, blushing on the edge of his hotel bed, desperate for a reply. And he knows how he feels…

“Ludwig, I… I love you too. I love you so much!” He let out a loud laugh and before he could help himself, he was practically tackling Ludwig to the bed. 

Ludwig gasped, from his answer or from the hug he didn’t know, but strong arms came up his back to hold him firmly in place. They pulled back slightly, and a silent message passed between them before Ludwig quickly closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was different from all others Feliciano had experienced recently. It was slow, one hand coming up to gently thread through the hair on the nape of his neck, another rubbing soothing circles on his lower back. Feliciano ran his hands up Ludwig’s chest as he kissed back, melting. When they pulled away, they were both short of breath. Feliciano rested his forehead on Ludwig’s shoulder, relaxing in Ludwig’s embrace. Then he smiled. His lecherous, sinful smirk, eyes narrowed and the expression still looking foreign on his features. And he felt heat creep through his body. He leaned up to Ludwig’s ear and whispered, hot and damp…

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to stop, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui oui bitches, we got a double part. Don't worry, the next chapter won't be that long. 
> 
> You really thought Feli was gonna give this up that easily?


End file.
